


underworld

by lennonbum



Category: Joy Division, The Clash
Genre: M/M, Suicide mention, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonbum/pseuds/lennonbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Ian spend Ian's last days alive together, and Joe doesn't realize until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	underworld

Ian was too thin. Joe noticed as soon as the younger fellow answered the door, and wondered how he'd managed to turn the doorknob without breaking his grotesquely fragile wrists. Curtis certainly was a sickening wreck of a human being at this point, and somehow, the singer managed to give Joe a smile as he invited him inside. 

Joe draped an arm around Ian's waist and embraced him, almost concerned he'd squeeze him too hard. Ian hugged back, softly but noticeably, and looked into Joe's eyes, sighing. 

"I know I oughta be around here more. You need someone to look after you." Joe frowned. 

Ian shook his head. "I don't, really. I'm fine." 

Joe flinched, because it was brutally obvious that Ian wasn't fine, and there was little Joe (or anyone, really) could do for it. "I'm gonna stay here with you till Sunday. We're going back on tour then, luv, but I'm gonna be with you until then. I won't leave your side for one bloody second."

Ian simpered, and sat on the sofa. He gestured for Joe to join him. The two watched a film about violent teen boys, and slowly they fell asleep. 

/

The next day happened to be a Thursday, and Joe took Ian for a walk in a small park that neighbored a desolate church that only the elderly whack jobs attended. 

Ian caught sight of a songbird and smiled at it. Joe needed to get him out and about more. Holing his pitiful self up in his untidy room did him no good, Joe decided. 

"It's nice out, yeah?" Joe squeezed Ian's hand. The younger of the two nodded. "Yeah." 

They stayed out most of the day, popping into a tiny cafe for brunch and snooping around the aforementioned church, peering into windows and rapping on doors. Once they returned to Ian's bed, again they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

/

On Friday they slept late.

Joe woke Ian with a gentle kiss, the warm touch of the singer's lips making Joe's heart sink, because he knew he wouldn't get to have them for much longer. 

Ian pulled away only to breathe, and curled closer to Joe. "Do you want to run away with me?" he asked, quietly. Joe chuckled. "Where would we run?" Ian shrugged, looking thoughtful. 

"Anywhere." 

/

Ian moaned into the dark, the feeling of Joe inside him causing his head to spin. Joe kept a tight hold on Ian as he rocked his hips back and forth, whispering breathless words of love to his writhing lover. 

"I love you," gasped Ian. Joe kissed Ian's throat, hoping Ian really did mean that. "I love you, too. I love you so much." 

/

Joe was up early, much to his disgust. He kissed a sleeping Ian's temple gently, and he rolled over in bed, blinking up at Joe. 

Immediately Ian rose, throwing his arms around his lover. "I'll call every night, I promise I will." Ian didn't want to cry, he didn't want to make matters worse, and most of all he didn't want to make Joe feel guilty. But even still, tears burned in his eyes as he held onto Joe. 

/

 

"Something's wrong," Joe said, his voice quivering. "No, no, no," Ian panted. "I'm okay. Everything's okay." Joe had been on the phone with Ian for about three minutes when Ian started choking up and sobbing, pouring his heart into the receiver. Joe couldn't stand it. 

"Baby, just tell me what's wrong." 

Ian hiccuped, and wiped his eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm going crazy." 

Joe shook his head. "You aren't crazy, I promise. I need to know what's bothering you, babe, I'll come back there if I absolutely have to." 

"No," whimpered Ian. "Don't do that just because of me. I'm being silly." A pause. "Can I call you in the morning?"

/

Joe had driven himself mad calling Ian and receiving no answer.

Finally, some five days later, someone picked up, not Ian, but Deborah, and Joe didn't believe what he heard.


End file.
